Finding the right boy
by hiddencrush
Summary: Mitchie see's Shane cheat on her and Runs to the one person she's actually in love with? but who's that? How will shane deal?


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock

Normal POV

Mitchie Torres Couldn't Believe What she'd just seen. She had been going to surprise her Boyfriend Shane, Only to find him making out with Her Worst Enemy, Tess Tyler. She'd tried to back out of the room quietly but being her clumsy self she tripped over making lots of noise The Two Teens had looked up Shocked. Shane had tried to explain saying that Tess had kissed him and he loved her (Mitchie) But she'd just ran Like she was now_ How did this all happen he told me he loved me _she thought She just kept running and running until **ooof** she ran Into somebody she glanced up the tears still running down her cheeks to see...

Nate, Shane's Best Friend "Mitch what happened?" he asked concern filling his eyes "Shane ... and ... Tess... Making ... out ... I ... saw" She stuttered. Nate Wrapped His arms around the sobbing girl as she cried into his chest. Nate couldn't believe his friend could do this to someone so full of life. Actually he could believe it this is something that Shane would do. "Where is he?" Nate asked His Eye's Raging With anger "Studio" Mitchie Mumbled Nate took off running Mitchie took off after him. Since she was slower than him this was VERY difficult. But when she finally did get there her Saw Nate Throw a Punch at Shane's Jaw and Shane Go Down. Nate picked Him up off the floor and Pinned Him against the Wall Punching him "How.Could.you.do.that.to.Mitchie.You.Dumb.Bastard" He said with every punch. Shane started to go Purple, so Mitchie Ran Up to them "Nate Stop please!" she pleaded she tugged Nate away and pulled him out the door. Once they were In the open Mitchie Hugged him " Thank you" she whispered He smiled and Hugged her back , " Your Welcome" He whispered Back Stroking Her hair .They both Let Each other Go And Decided to go for a Walk . " You know what I'm Actually Happy That I'm Not With Shane Anymore" She said " Why?" he asked Confusedly " Because It actually Made Me Realize that 1) we have NOTHING in common 2) He's a shallow Jerk and 3) He's Not the Connect 3 member I want to be With" She stated . "And who is? Jason?" He joked She slapped him upside the head "ouch!" he groaned rubbing his Head, She giggled and Ran ahead, "HEY! COME BACK!" he yelled She just laughed louder He ran after her and Caught her around the Waist and Swung her round In Circles before they both Got Dizzy and Collapsed on the Grass. They ended up Falling with Mitchie under Nate; both of them noticed The Closeness of their face. Mitchie Gulped as she noticed how close their lips were "Hey. I... Um. Wanted to tell you that I Like -" She Started but was cut off by Nate Kissing Her. This was one of the things That She liked about him. Nate was soft and Sweet and didn't rush things, Where as Shane did. She kissed him back and He Pushed him Self up So he didn't put too much weight on her body , All the passion they'd felt for each other poured into the kiss. It started out slow and sweet But Nate started to kiss her hungrily and it got hot and steamy. Both of the Hormonal Teenagers pulled away Panting Heavily, They Pressed their foreheads together and Smiled at each other, "What were you going to say?" He asked "I was going to tell you that I really like you" She replied, "I really like you too" He told her, He leaned down and Gave her another kiss

NateMitchieNitchieNateMitchieNitchieNateMitchieNitchieNateMitchieNitchie NateMitchie

2 days Later Nate and Mitchie were at a surprise Jam. They got called up to do a song and they had the perfect one in mind…

_Mitchie/_**Nate/**Both

_Na  
Na Na Na Na Yeah_

_You are the music in me  
you know the words once upon a time  
make you listen, there's a reason  
when you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or Happy ever after  
_Your Harmony to the melody  
is echoing inside my head  
_A single voice (_**Single Voice**_)  
Above the noise and Like a common thread  
_**Hmmm your pulling me **

_When I hear my favorite Song, I know that we belong  
_**Oh you are the music in me  
Yeah it's livin in all of us  
**_and it's brought us here because  
_Because you are the music in me  
Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Yeah Yeah Yeah  
You are the music in me

_It's like I knew you before we met _**( before we met)  
**_Can't explain_** ( oh oh) **_There's no name _**( No name for me)  
**I sang you words I never said  
**and it was easy **_( So easy) _**Cause you see the real me **_( I see )  
_As Iam, youunderstandand that's more than I've ever Known  
_to hear your voice ( _**Above a noise) **And know I'm not alone  
_Oh your singin to me_  
**  
**_When I hear my favorite Song, I know that we belong  
_**Oh you are the music in me  
Yeah it's livin in all of us  
**_and it's brought us here because  
_Because you are the music in me  


Together we're gonna sing yeah  
we got the power to say what we feel _(what we feel)  
_Connected its real  
can't keep all inside  
OH  


_When I hear my favorite Song, I know that we belong  
_**Oh you are the music in me  
Yeah it's livin in all of us  
**_and it's brought us here because  
_Because you are the music in me  


_You are the music in me  
_**Yeah  
**

They finished singing and everyone one applauded, They Walked off stage intertwining their fingers. Shane and Tess came up to them, "NATE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!" Shane yelled, Mitchie rolled her eyes "FYI! I'm not your girlfriend, you cheated on my REMEMBER!" She screamed . " I LOVED YOU! AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! I LOVE NATE NOW! HE TREATS ME BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID" She cried with tears streaming down her face. Nate led her away and wrapped his arms around her , " Mitch , it's okay Baby" He told her . She sniffed and nodded , " Nate , I love you" She mumbled to his chest , " I love you too Pretty girl" He whispered. Mitchie sighed contently and rested her head on his chest.


End file.
